


Backstage

by MahoShoujoEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Modern AU, Pastel!Eren, Punk!Levi, Theater Major!Eren, crossdressing!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoShoujoEren/pseuds/MahoShoujoEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanji convinces Levi to go to a Ballet. He expects to be bored out of his mind. It turns out the experience wasn't so bad. Why? Because he gets to meet a cute brunette with pretty eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ballets aren't so bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't regret listening to Hanji so much this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-wrote/edited this.  
> I think I'll continue this fic after maybe re-writing and fixing some stuff up. Thank you for that comment to continue! I'll try X0

"Hell no."

"Aww c'mon Levi!" Hanji cried, shoving their face into the his from across the table. Levi hissed at the sudden proximity and violently shoved the other away.

"I said no!" He growled, immediately grabbing a napkin and wiping off his hands afterward.

The two sat at a small table in a local coffee shop. Hanji, drinking a (decaf) latte and munching on a blueberry muffin. While Levi only sat with a stack of napkins, knowing Hanji liked to blabber while they ate. He didn't care much for the taste of coffee and he'll sooner drink his own piss than drink some half-assed tea someone else made.

"Levi, they're free tickets just come with me!" Hanji pleaded. "Erwin and Armin were going to go together but Armin suddenly said he wasn't feeling too well and Erwin is staying home with him." They explained. "It's tonight at 8. You aren't even doing anything!"

Levi huffed. "How would you know?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Hanji snorted. "The apartment practically shines you don’t need to clean. Here." They fished out the tickets, presenting them to Levi. "It's a ballet called The Monster and-"

"Now stop right there." Levi interrupted. "A ballet? Are you trying to bore me to death?"

Hanji sighed at the last of their patience. "Fine! I was saving my trump card for when I need your car but-"

"Whoa back the fuck up! My car?"

"- but you leave me no choice." Hanji continued. "If you come with me... I have a brand new cleaning solution with your name on it."

Levi paused. "What makes you think I'll be swayed with cleaning solution?" He asked, his voice level but the twitch in the corner if his eye told Hanji he was more interested than he let on.

"Because... It’s specially formulated to get tough stains, like that one on the bathroom tiles..."

"Deal."

Hanji squealed. "Whooo this'll be fun!"

Levi groaned. 

**************

Later that night the two stood in the Trost University music building awaiting admission. Hanji was practically buzzing in excitement while Levi was feeling the exact opposite. He was reminded why he hated going out in the first place. 

Crowds of people all clumped together into something that resembled a line forcing Levi to get much more up close and personal than he wanted. As they shuffled closer to the attendant's booth, Levi could feel many curious stares directed at himself. Mostly from children, and honestly they were somewhat justified. 

Levi wore a black leather jacket, black combat boots, and slim dark jeans. Not the usual dress for an event like this. But most unusual was his unique undercut and the multiple piercings on his brow, ears, and lip. All that combined with his resting "bitch face" and youthful features made him look like a teenager going through a phase. 

A teenage punk, who stood at a proud 5' 3'' and could easily break you in half if you mentioned it to him.

It took some time but they finally scooted through the line and were let into the main auditorium. The stage was in the center, clearly visible to the rows of seats that fanned out in front of it. The lights on the stage were dark and heavy red curtains obscured the back and a large portion of the platform from view. Occasionally it stirred as an actor or stage hand rushed by. 

Hanji and Levi made their way to the assigned seats written on their ticket stubs. Levi hummed lowly, impressed when he saw how nice the seats were. The aisles were clean of any trash or sticky substance unlike their movie theater counterparts and the seats were covered in a plush red (abet cheap) velvet. The two were in the second row slightly off to the left of the stage. Not the best view but very nice none the less. As they settled in Levi commented, " Erwin really went all out didn’t he. Aren't these tickets more expensive toward the front?" 

"Armin got the tickets." Hanji explained flipping through a program. "Apparently his best friend is one of the lead dancers and he got the tickets from them."

Levi only hummed in response the hall suddenly quieted as the lights dimmed. A spotlight drew everyone's attention to a figure on the stage. 

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming!" The woman announced. "This production; The Monster, was written and choreographed by one of our very own Trost University students as a part of her independent production. So please enjoy! There will be no intermission so I hope you took care of any business before hand. Thank you."

The lights faded completely this time leaving the entire hall dark. Slowly, music began playing. Levi could feel the bass reverberate in his chest from the nearby speakers. 

The scene opens up with a man, dressed like what Levi would call a gaudy Peter Pan. He made his way through the village set pieces dancing, interacting with the props while the villagers danced around him. After the third villager ran up to “Peter Pan” cheerily welcoming him Levi quickly lost interest. He turned his attention downward and flipped through the program they'd given him at the door. 

The story was about a Hero (simply called 'The Hero') who discovers a town tormented by an evil Monster. Feeling pity for the people, the Hero sets out to kill the Monster in hopes of bringing peace back to the town. 

The typical kind of fairy-tale. 

On the way he meets the Maiden, a young lady being held captive by the Monster...

The lights faded once more as the first scene ended, stopping Levi from being able to read on. The music had paused as well leaving the air feeling vaguely empty with only the ambient noise of the audience shuffling around.

Eventually, the music started again but it felt different this time. The tone was somber and rather melancholy in contrast to the light staccatos and quick rifts of the previous scene. Levi's breath caught in his throat as the stage lights focused in the center, revealing a girl. She stood alone on the stage, completely still as the music picked up. The scenery behind her was a simple dark blue, making her tan limbs and short brown hair stand out. 

Slowly she moved, steps in time with the melody. As she danced the lights followed her. Almost like a gaze enraptured by the girl, unable to look away. Her steps seemed empty and stiff, as if she were being puppeted around. Occasionally a stream of light would shine from her wrist to the ceiling.

Wires, Levi realized.

The lone figure continued to dance. Eyes closed, face twisted into such a painful expression Levi's heart ached. Suddenly a light on the left stage shone illuminating the Hero. He stood, poised with a powerful broad sword and shimmering shield. The Hero brandished his sword and cut her free in a fluid motion. She fell limply and the Hero caught her before she could hit the ground. The lights faded and the music died as the scene ended.

Levi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Marveling at how someone could move so fluidly and elegantly. Leaning back he caught a glimpse of Hanji to the side, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Levi ignored them, focusing back on the stage. But not before shoving his elbow roughly in their general direction and grinning as he heard an “oof”.

The next scene came to life. The Hero and the Maiden were in the woods, having fled the dungeon where she was kept. There the Maiden offers her service to the Hero and vows to aid his quest in vanquishing the Monster as payment for saving her life. Now freed from the Monster the Maiden is able her true power. She reveals herself as a Valkyrie and uses her own heart to forge an unbreakable sword for the Hero, pledging to fight alongside him as well.

Levi was completely entranced. The Maiden's lithe body snapped and twirled with such passion and grace she practically glowed. The simple white costume she had on before was now replaced with a stunning white and gold dress embroidered to look like armour and the skirt on her hips fanned out like a ring of light. The Maiden's hair, decorated in elaborate accessories, framed her face and made her features take on an unearthly aura. Suddenly for a brief moment Levi caught a glimpse of the sun and the ocean. 

Gold and turquoise.

The Maiden had glanced in Levi's direction. Their eyes meeting for just a moment, hers widening a fraction before spinning away again.

As the Hero and the Maiden battle their way through hordes of the Monster’s minions it almost feels as if she has taken the spotlight from the Hero. Even when the Hero is in center stage Levi’s eyes were glued to the heroine. The final act opens and finally the heroes reach the Monster's heart, its weakness. The music swells dramatically. Levi's own heart pounds along with the ominous beat. 

The two manage to corner the Monster, dancing together in a flowing duet and almost easily overpowers the Monster. But before the Hero could pierce its heart the Monster traps him, destroying his shield and armor, leaving the Hero vulnerable and fatally injured. But before the Monster could strike a killing blow, the Maiden, in a final act of desperation, uses her own life to heal the Hero and creates a crystal shield from her body to defend him. With the enchanted sword and shield the Hero was able to overpower and defeat the Monster at last.

In the end the Hero returns to the village alone, tired but victorious. All the people rejoice at the news that the Monster is gone and they may live in peace now. Finally they are free. The story ends there, good winning over evil and the villagers joyously celebrating.

"What the fuck?" Levi thinks as the audience applauds. "That’s it? She dies?!" Levi was not so secretly hoping the Maiden would return or be resurrected or bust out of the beast’s stomach and say ‘haha surprise!’ Anything? She gives everything for the hero and this is how she’s treated at the end?

Levi's thoughts were interrupted when the curtains opened again revealing the entire cast. They stood side by side, hands linked and smiling as they accepted the applause. Levi found the Maiden standing next to the Hero and the Monster. She looked absolutely dazzling under the cheers and praise. A blinding smile on her face showing off her joy. The cast all bowed together in a grand 'thank you' before the curtains closed on them for the final time.

The noise faded and the hall grew brighter signalling the performance was over. Conversations filled up the hall instead as people began shuffling up out of their seats and down the aisles. Levi and Hanji had to wait a bit before the crowd thinned enough for them to get through. The whole time Hanji kept blabbing about their favorite moments. When they finally shuffled their way out of the building Hanji paused.

"So..." They drawled.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Out with it shit glasses." 

"What did ya think?" 

Levi paused for a moment, thoughtful. "It was shit." 

Hanji's grin quickly fell but before they could ask why Levi continued, "but I suppose there were one or two scenes that weren’t so bad.”

Hanji stopped and blinked for a moment before their grin was back full force. "Oh! I see!" And they cackled to themselves all the way through the parking lot. Levi didn’t pay them any mind though, too busy thinking about a particular actor with a stunning pair of eyes.


	2. Meeting her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets the Maiden... Its awkward...

Levi drove him and Hanji back to their apartment complex. Having known each other for quite some time they thought it would be easier to split a single apartment three ways between himself, Hanji and Erwin rather than live in the (in Levi's words) disgusting school dorm. By the time Levi graduated, Erwin was still in school studying to be a lawyer and Hanji went back to study anthropology. None of them really needed to move so they agreed to continue to live together until someone decided to move out.

When they finally pulled into the complex lot it was late, around 10 o'clock. Since Hanji mentioned Erwin would be taking care of his sick boyfriend, Levi assumed that they would be at the younger's place. So he wasn’t braced for… this... There they were, getting hot and heavy on the couch while a random movie played in the background. Levi sighed.

"Erwin put your dick back in your pants we’re home." Levi called, casually putting his keys in a dish by the door and toeing off his shoes.

The two immediately separated at the sound of his voice. Apparently the noise of the door opening nor the clamor Hanji caused jumping through the apartment was loud enough to tell the couple they weren’t alone anymore. Sporting a light blush and slightly out of breath Erwin clears his throat. 

"A-ah Levi, Hanji welcome back. How was the show?"

"It was awesome!" Hanji shouts, jumping in from the kitchen. "Very nicely done I must say. I loved it!"

Armin quickly removes himself from where he was situated on Erwin's lap, blush covering his entire face. "O-oh I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourselves!" He sputtered awkwardly.

Levi simply rolls his eyes at the couple and Hanji’s jarring intrusion to the atmosphere. Turning around he shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack.

"Levi, how about you?" Erwin asks.

Levi glances at him over his shoulder. “It-” 

"Levi didn't like it!" Hanji interrupts sighing dramatically. "Can you believe it? Oh! But he did take special notice one of the dancers! And I can't really blame him they were all really fantastic but the Maiden takes the cake."

Levi asks raising an eyebrow. “What the fuck?” 

Armin blinks. "Who?" And Erwin turns to look at Levi over the back of the couch.

"The lovely Maiden!" Hanji answers posing sloppily like the dancer. They pull out the program reading through the cast of characters. "Umm... There should be a name here... Ah A-aren?"

“Eren?” Armin asks in semi-disbelief.

Levi sighed, too tired for Hanji’s usual brand of crazy. “I’m going to bed.” He turned and strode toward his room but before he reached his door Erwin heard him quietly mutter the dancer’s name, as if trying it out. “Eren huh…”

Armin pushes down a grin. "Hey that's actually the friend I mentioned before! The one who gave me the tickets? I'm actually meeting up with Eren after the show tomorrow..."

Erwin smiles when Levi stops, hand hovering above the door handle. Levi doesn't get very interested by many things but when does he can't hide it very well. Hence his cabinet full of exotic tea leaves and other cabinet under the sink full of cleaning supplies. He must really like this dancer. Glancing to his side he and Armin share a look, almost communicating telepathically through their sharp blue eyes. Levi suppresses the urge to plant his face in his palm. He knows that look.

Armin innocently turns his calculating gaze to Hanji and Levi, lingering on the later. "If you want to come along, I could introduce you guys."

Hanji gasps jumping on the back of the couch, jostling the two already squeezed together. "That sounds fantastic! I-No we would love to! Levi needs to get out more."

"No I don't. Don't go dragging me around with you shit glasses."

"C'mon~ you know you want to." Hanji's grins waggling their eyebrows.

Levi narrows his eyes. Damn idiots constantly interfering with his (nonexistent) social life. He just wants to take a long shower and pass out in his bed. Then, tomorrow preferably clean the apartment from top to bottom (only two days and its already become a pigsty again) and sit down with a hot cup of tea without his two ‘so called’ friends pestering him. But suddenly the Maiden...no Eren pops back into his head. 

Eren... It’s a really nice name, and it rather suits her. Her strong limber body. Her wild brown hair. Her fierce gold and teal eyes... And her stunning smile. He finds that he actually won't mind meeting her in person. 

Sighing he turns around. "Do whatever you want." He says before walking into his room and closing the door.

The three of them share a grin.

************

Armin slept over in the end with Erwin. After staying too late discussing some science and social concepts with Hanji and Erwin into the dead of the night they decided it would be better for him to stay rather than go back all the way back to the dorms. A quick phone call to his RA and he was ok’ed to spend the night at his ‘friend’s’ house. The thing is Erwin may be one crafty bastard but Levi trusted him. And he trusted that the fat brain in his head would be stronger than the little brain in his dick but had he slept with earplugs firmly shoved in his ears just in case. 

It was a Saturday, Levi was off from work and Erwin and Hanji didn’t have any classes. Usually on days like these all three of them relaxed around the apartment. Levi sits quietly with a cup of black tea, Erwin goes over the last week's class material several times and Hanji watches old cartoons or cheesy sitcoms on netflix, laughing loudly. However today would be different than usual because of his “friend’” plans. Armin left early in the morning needing to go back to his dorm for some things. He told Erwin he’d text him later, kissed him goodbye like the sappy couple they were, and left. 

Around 11am Erwin announces he received a text from Armin about Eren. Hanji perks up from the couch and Erwin checks to make sure Levi is listening from from the kitchen. “Armin says: ‘the play ends at around 11:30 so meet us there then.’ Ok?”

“Woooo! I’m so excited!” Hanji jumps up but then realizes that they’re still dressed in powerpuff girl pajamas. “Whoops gotta go change first!” They shout and run off to their room. Levi simply pours the rest of the tea in his cup and places the pot in the sink to wash. 

By the time he finishes up washing and drying the dishes Hanji bounces in throwing Levi's coat at him. “C’mon let’s go!” They shout. Levi growls in annoyance but simply pulls his coat on, too tired to lecture his eccentric friend again. 

They all pile into Levi's car and he drives again to the concert hall, this time with Erwin crammed into the backseat. They arrive five minutes earlier than Armin said although Levi had to go a few floors down the parking garage to find a space.

Getting out Erwin messages Armin, telling him they've arrived. Armin quickly replies instructing them that he’ll be waiting in the lobby for them. They enter through the large stylized front doors, the space feeling incredibly large to Levi now, without crowds of people milling about. 

“Hey!” Their attention turns to the boyish voice that echos in the room. Armin emerges from an ‘Stage Left’ door waving at the trio. Erwin smiles and greets his boyfriend with a quick hug and peck on the cheek. 

“Hey there.”

“Arminnnn!!!!”

“...” 

Armin laughs at the trio’s vastly different greetings. “Come on guys.” He beckons for them to follow as he slips back through the door. Behind it is a dark room filled with boxes, cardboard silhouettes, folded backgrounds, and costume racks. As they walk it gets a little brighter revealing various stage props, lifts, ropes, and light stands. 

“OHHH Cool we’re-!” Armin quickly turns and shushes Hanji. 

“Quiet!” As soon as he hisses that out they quiet enough to hear fading applause from the far end of the room and the backstage lights turn on. Armin sighs glad they hadn’t interrupted the performance and turns to greet the dancers as the step off stage.

Levi breaths quietly as the Maiden comes into view. 

She’s glowing from the performance, tired but still riding the high of the applause. Her dazzling eyes are sparkling as they look up and see them. 

“Armin!” She runs up and envelops the blonde in a hug. Her voice was much lower than he had imagined. It sounded much more boyish than he imagined. Then Levi realizes, a bit annoyingly, that she’s taller than him. Armin is about 6 inches taller than Levi and Eren looks to be only 2 inches shorter than him. Tch I’m surrounded by giants.

“Hum? Who are they Armin?” Eren asks noticing the unfamiliar faces. She lets him go and turns to the other three.

Armin smiles. “This is as good time as any. Eren meet Erwin, my boyfriend.” He points to the big buff blonde who smiles.

“Oh, so this Mr. Boyfriend huh?” Eren asks surprised. Looking him over she comes to a conclusion of sorts as her eyes narrow. “You treat him right ok. Or I have no problems feeding your balls to the dogs.” She grins, a little murderous glint in her eye. 

Oh? Interesting… 

"I wouldn't dare treat him with anything but love." Erwin smoothly replies, smile unfazed.

Eren looks a little annoyed by his composure but before she could say anything a blushing Armin cuts in.

“Eren! Relax jeez, you’re acting like Mikasa!” Armin sighs and turns to the bouncy brunette actually waiting their turn. “This is Hanji, one of Erwin’s roommates.”

Eren shoots Erwin a look that says 'this isn't over' and turns to Hanji. They immediately grab Eren’s hand, shaking it a little violently. “It’s so nice to meet you! I loved you in the performance yesterday! You look really pretty.” They gesture at Eren’s costume

“Oh…” Eren blushes looking rather sheepish. Levi wonders what she would have to be ashamed about.

“Ah but you know there’s someone here who wants to meet you more than I do!” They shove Levi forward. “Meet our grumpy midget Levi!”

Levi shoots them a glare at the manhandling but is distracted by the tan hand presented to him. “I’m Eren nice to meet you.” She offers him a smile.

Levi pauses a moment before ignoring her hand and simply stating, “Levi.” 

If Eren is insulted by Levi's dimenor she didn't show it, but her smile faded and she dropped her hand. Levi internally curses his lack of grace in these types of situations.

Luckily Armin joined in before the silence could get awkward. “Eren is it alright if they join us for lunch?”

Eren blinks for a moment. “Yeah sure just let me get changed out of this first.” She grins and runs off to where Levi assumed was the dressing room.

When she was finally out of earshot Hanji burst out in laughter and Erwin patted Levi’s shoulder sympathetically. “Oh my gosh Levi that was painful!” They wheezed. 

Levi shook off Erwin’s hand. “Shut up!”

Armin laughed. “Don’t worry Eren’s got a pretty thick skin. And he’s a little dense when it comes to people. You’re probably fine.”

Hanji grinned. “Lucky for you huh? That’s one girl who won’t go running for the hills the moment you open your mouth.”

“I have to say, your grace with women hasn’t changed since middle school” Erwin teases.

“I said shut up ass wipe!”

“Wait, wait.” Armin chuckles. “You do know Eren is a guy right?”

All three turn to him. “What?”

Armin gapes, “Seriously?”

“Hey thanks for waiting!” Eren’s voice interrupts. 

Levi turns and sees Eren. Dressed in a pale green sweater, light pink scarf and soft blue leggings. Chest awfully flatter, shoulders looking wider and hips rather thin without the puffy skirt. Seeing her now, Levi can really say that 'she', does look an awful lot like a 'he'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm how was it? Very minimal changes I know... Let's hope I can keep this up...


End file.
